Euforia
by Mabeshiba
Summary: Aomine kilka lat temu przez pewien wypadek stracił możliwość grania w koszykówkę, a także kontakt z Kise. Chłopak coraz bardziej męczy się psychicznie i coraz bardziej się zmienia. Czy uda mu się spotkać Ryotę po latach i co z tego wyniknie? Pierwszy raz coś napisałam, dla męża :3, Multichapter, ale jestem okropna i w jednym pliku załadowałam. Songfic, 26.10.2012-17.01.2013


PROLOG

_Nawet w największej chwili zwątpienia jest jedna rzecz, której jestem pewien. Wiem, że cię tak jakby na bezgwiezdnym czarnym niebie pojawiła się w końcu jedna gwiazda, gwiazda tego, co wiem już na pewno. Gwiazda ta sama w sobie nie rozświetla całej ciemności, rzuca natomiast światło na pytania "Co z tego że cię kocham?", "Co mógłbym zrobić, żebyś ty mnie pokochał?", "Czy gdybym się dowiedział, że kochasz kogoś innego byłbym to w stanie zaakceptować, czy raczej zniknąłbym i schował się w najciemniejszym miejscu na ziemi razem ze swoim bólem i cierpiał w agonii?" _

Z przedziwnych rozmyślań Aomine na szkolnym korytarzu wyrwała go skórka od banana.

Przeglądając swojego twittera w komórce rzuciła mu się w oczy pewna wiadomość. Nie była ona skierowana do niego, po prostu od takie rzucone sobie na twittera „3" mogące znaczyć wszystko i nic. Tyle, że był to tweet Kise. Kiedy się poznali Aomine nie spodziewał się, że jego sympatia do kolegi zmieni się w platoniczną miłość i uczucie zazdrości, które zabijało go od środka. Zwłaszcza, że to Kise na początku za nim gonił i go podziwiał. Szkoda, że dosyć szybko Kise zaprzyjaźnił się również ze wszystkimi dookoła, a potem rozstali się, żeby pójść własnymi drogami.

Może obejrzałby sobie dla poprawy humoru jakiś film z gejami, ale na porno to na pewno nie miał ochoty, a wszystkie inne wydawały się jakieś smutne i patetyczne. A w ogóle to dlaczego ostatnio wszyscy geje z filmów musieli być jakimiś ćpunami, imprezowiczami, ekscentrycznymi dziwakami z rozbuchanym ego, których bardziej obchodziło parcie na szkło niż miłość. Czemu nie było żadnych historii o prostych ludziach, którzy po prostu chcieli być szczęśliwi? „Chuj z tym, idę oglądać cycki" – stwierdził w myślach Aomine i postanowił wybrać się do sklepu wielobranżowego za rogiem po nowe gazetki.

To prawda, że on sam zawsze mówił „Tylko ja jestem w stanie siebie pokonać", „Tylko ja bla bla bla…" ale to była świetna wymówka, taka w stylu gdy ktoś pyta czy wszystko w porządku, a ty odpowiadasz, że jesteś tylko zmęczony. Nie spodziewał się nigdy, że on i reszta Kiseki no Seidai stracą ze sobą kontakt w ten sposób. Właściwie to kłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że kontakt zupełnie się urwał. Myśląc Kiseki no Seidai tak naprawdę chodziło mu głównie o Kise, łatwiej po prostu było się nie przyznawać o co tak naprawdę chodzi. Od Murasakibary i Akashiego nie oczekiwał w końcu zbyt wiele. Midorima z niewiadomych powodów wyfrunął na studia medyczne do Włoszech, gdzie w wolnym czasie (o ile można go mieć na medycynie) zarabiał zbierając pomidory. Midorima co prawda nie był osobą wylewną, ale raz przysłał mu wisiorek ze znakiem Plutona, jakiegoś boga greckiego opiekującego się znakiem Skorpiona. Aomine nie rozumiał do końca dlaczego Midorima nie mógł mu przysłać jakichś fajnych gazetek z Europejkami, ale w końcu Midorima był na chwilę obecną biednym studentem, więc mu wybaczył. Kuroko i cycki Momoi jako jedyni od czasu do czasu wpadali, żeby sprawdzić czy żyje, a Aomine wkładał wiele wysiłku w to, by nie okazać im, że oprócz wdzięczności, że przychodzą czuje okropny żal i pragnienie, by to nie oni, a Kise tam był. Naprawdę ich lubił, ale niepokój i tęsknota były silniejsze. Znaczy, niepokój i tęsknota brzmiały w głowie Daikiego zbyt absurdalnie i patetycznie, żeby się do tego sam przed sobą miał przyznawać.

Czasem wszystko zaczyna się od absurdu , z którego każdy by się śmiał albo niedowierzał. Są takie chwile, kiedy sportowiec musi zrezygnować ze względu na kontuzje. Daikiemu w liceum nie było do tego daleko, jak i każdemu z Kiseki no Sedai. W końcu wysiłek i brawura jaką wkładali w swoją grę zawsze mogła się obrócić przeciwko nim. Gdyby to był wypadek samochodowy albo pobicie przez kolesi spod ciemnej gwiazdy zawsze można obwiniać sprawców przez całe życie. Ale poślizgnąć się na skórce od banana leżącej na schodach i zjawiskowo się z nich sturlać? Tu się nawet nie dało winić kogoś, kto rzucił tę skórkę… To był po prostu trzask od losu. Kiedy Aomine leżał nieprzytomny w szpitalu, a wieści się roznosiły każdy początkowo śmiał się i pukał w głowę. Potem pojawił się strach i z każdym kolejnym dniem, kiedy Aomine się nie rozbudzał strach narastał.

Daiki skrzywił się przy stoisku z owocami. Minęło 6 lat, a on nadal nie mógł patrzeć na banany. Skręcił w stronę alejki z różnego rodzaju gazetkami, by poszukać działu z gravure idols. Zanim jednak dotarł do celu, by zacząć wybierać czy woli pooglądać sobie w domu cycki Hoshino Aki czy Ai Shinozaki kątem oka zauważył okładkę jednego z popularnych magazynów modowych. Mimo że model na okładce był ubrany w zwykłe jeansy i biały rozciągnięty sweter od razu przyciągał uwagę.

„A niech cię, Kise Ryota!" pomyślał Aomine sięgając po magazyn i wrzucając go do koszyka. Jego odruchy prawdziwego stalkera były od niego silniejsze. Właśnie… Gdyby ktoś nie wiedział, że znali się wcześniej tak właśnie wyglądałaby obecna relacja między Ryotą i Daikim. Popularny model i jego stalker, obserwujący go z oddali i zbierający o nim różne informacje. Chociaż teoretycznie nie mieli ze sobą już kontaktu Aomine zbierał o Kise wszystkie strzępki informacji, które dało się dostać. Na twisterze też był tylko jedną z anonimowych osób, które obserwowały oficjalne konto Kise. Wszystko było ważne, łącznie z godzinami, o których Kise wysyłał wiadomości. Aomine na podstawie tego co wiedział potrafił domyślić się bardzo wielu rzeczy i to go przerażało najbardziej. Nie chciał, żeby wszystko co mu się wydaje okazało się prawdą.

Daiki chciał, żeby Ryota był szczęśliwy. Byle nie gdzieś indziej. Byle nie z kimś innym. I nie miał pojęcia jak sobie z tym uczuciem poradzić. To wszystko go powoli przerastało i już nie mógł w sobie tego dłużej trzymać. Kiedy przyszedł do domu otworzył twittera i ze swojego pustego konta napisał wiadomość do Ryoty. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie tego nie przeczyta, a nawet jeśli tak to nie będzie wiedział z kim ma do czynienia.

„_Chciałbym, żebyś nadal mnie potrzebował. Bo dla mnie jesteś jak powietrze, kiedy czuję twoją obecność wiem, że mogę oddychać spokojnie."_

Gdyby to powiedział przed tym całym wypadkiem, zaraz na początku liceum, kiedy ich drogi zaczęły się rozchodzić nie byłoby tylu rzeczy, które żałował.

Żeby nie mieć do siebie jeszcze większego żalu zmienił sobie nicka na cyckihorikity i dodał odpowiedniego avatara – może to będzie wystarczająca wskazówka.

Euforia CZĘŚĆ 1  
Teksty na początku użyte z piosenki „Euforia" takiej jednej w moim wolnym tłumaczeniu

_Nigdy nie stanę się lśniącym diamentem,  
dopóki nie zostanę wypolerowany z czarnego węgla._

Nagle całe boisko i trybuny zaczęły blaknąć. Coś ukuło Daikiego w klacie, wszystko jakby zatrzymało się w miejscu. Nagle wszystko stało się spokojne, melancholijne i smutne. Wszystkie głosy wydawały się dobiegać gdzieś z oddali, ruchy innych graczy w żaden sposób nie naruszały powstałej harmonii. Wydawało mu się, jakby wylądował w jeziorze, gdzie woda się nie porusza i pozwala mu obserwować wszystko dookoła. Początkowo doświadczanie smutku może wydawać się przyjemne, od takie uczucie, które zamienia spojrzenie na twój świat. Początkowo też ciężko zauważyć, że smutek również i nas zalewa, a my wpadamy w niego coraz głębiej i głębiej… Jakby wpadając do jeziora robi się coraz ciemniej, a ty zaczynasz czuć brak powietrza. Próbujesz złapać oddech, ale to zbyt bolesne, starasz się wrócić jakoś na powierzchnie, ale twoje ciało już zaplątało się w muł i wodorosty na dnie. Opadasz wtedy zupełnie na dno, ale nadal żyjesz. Wszystko boli coraz bardziej, a ty nadal żyjesz, chociaż nie możesz się ruszyć. Tak jak mówią, nadzieja umiera ostatnia, więc czekasz, aż ktoś cię uratuje, aż czyjaś ręka cię stamtąd wyciągnie. Nie możesz nawet krzyknąć o pomoc, nie potrafisz, coraz bardziej czujesz, że zostałeś sam. Pozostaje ci tylko umrz…

*tyryryryryryry tyryryryryryry*

A jednak coś uratowało Aomine od tonięcia w otchłaniach rozpaczy. Wibracje dzwoniącego telefonu wybudziły go z tego jakże przyjemnego snu. Bo kiedy wydaje ci się, że nikt o tobie nie pamięta i nikt cię nie kocha to operator twojej sieci komórkowej zawsze zadzwoni z nową ofertą, z którą dzwonili już tydzień temu. Coś im odpyskował, że nie zgadza się na nagrywanie rozmowy, więc musieli się rozłączyć i jeszcze zanim zdążył się otrząsnąć z dziwnego snu przypomniał sobie o wczorajszym tweecie. Szlag by to, dzisiaj chyba wolałby napisać „Chcę cię mieć w dupie tak jak ty masz mnie", , niż tamto ckliwe gówno z wczoraj. Co go w ogóle opętało?

„Zrób coś dla mnie, tylko jedną rzecz. Zabij mnie, bo ja sam nie mam odwagi tego zrobić."  
Dlaczego? Już chyba lepiej, żeby napisał coś w stylu „Lubię placki".

Tak to już jest w życiu, niektórzy mają szczęście i niewiadomo ile razy coś spieprzą i tak będzie im to wybaczane. Inni natomiast przegrywają wszystko tylko dlatego, że raz w życiu chcą zrobić coś na opak.

Koszykówka. Przeklęty pomysł, aby pójść do różnych liceów i się ze sobą zmierzyć. Przeklęty mecz, przeklęte wyznanie. Bo chciał walczyć jak równy z równym. Bo chciał, żeby zobaczył go nie tylko jako zapatrzonego w niego chłopaka. Ale nie wyszło.

To wszystko czego wtedy nie zrobił. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy nie dał za wygraną i nie podał mu dłoni. Pozwolił, by ktoś inny wykorzystał sytuację. Obydwaj zrobili wtedy coś inaczej niż zwykle i wtedy ich drogi zaczęły się rozchodzić. Kise nie mógł się już odwrócić w przeszłość, trzeba było iść nadal naprzód.

Aomine w tym czasie nie do końca rozumiał co się dzieje, czuł tylko jak zazdrość odbiera mu zmysły. W jego głowie kołatało się jedynie wspomnienie o tym, ile razy mógł się wtedy naoglądać tyłka Kise podczas tego meczu. Wszystkie moce nadprzyrodzone mu świadkiem jak ciężko było mu się skupić na grze! A potem znów przypomniał mu się Kasamatsu. Wszystkie przekleństwa świata cisnęły mu się na język, ale wyglądało na to, że nadal nie mógł mówić ani się ruszać po wypadku z nieszczęsnym bananem. Leżał pod respiratorem, wszystko go zajebiście bolało i jedyne co mógł robić to wędrować po zakamarkach swojego umysłu. A najczęściej wracało do niego to wspomnienie.

Daiki był nieźle potłuczony, ale po tygodniu w szpitalu zaczęło się klarować, że jego życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo, nie zostanie też warzywkiem na całe życie. Właściwie to można powiedzieć, że miał niebywałe szczęście po takim upadku. Szkoda, że w jego organizmie wszystko się jakoś wtedy poprzestawiało. „Co cię nie zabije to cię wzmocni" powiadają, więc Aomine się tak łatwo nie poddawał. Jego miłość do koszykówki go napędzała, gdzieś tam w środku chciał też kolejnego meczu z Kise. Chciał następnym razem wszystko odwrócić, wygrać nie tylko na boisku, ale również i w życiu, w przyjaźni. Ale każda kolejna próba gry kończyła się kolejną odnowioną kontuzją, kolejnym nadwyrężeniem, a Daiki z każda kolejną próbą ryzykował swoim zdrowiem. Musiał w końcu zrezygnować.

Jego naturalny talent został mu zabrany, wszystko nad czym do tej pory pracował nie miało już sensu. Znowu był tylko grudką węgla, którą trzeba oszlifować, by powstał diament. Tylko nikt nie wiedział jak to zrobić, a już zwłaszcza on sam.

Euforia część II

„_To boli tak bardzo, lecz nawet jeśli będę zdzierać gardło  
prawdy nie da się wymazać"*_

Nawet w jego życiu zdarzały się momenty, kiedy chciał krzyczeć o pomoc. Kiedy ten krzyk rozsadzał mu płuca, doprowadzał do szału. Potrafił wyjść z domu w nocy, iść na jakieś zupełne odludzie i krzyczeć. Tylko, że nikt wtedy nie mógł go słyszeć, nikt nadal nie mógł tego wszystkiego zauważyć… Lubił wtedy wchodzić na jakieś szczyty, albo dachy, patrzeć w dół i znajdować miliony powodów, dla których nie warto skoczyć. W końcu nie miał ani 100% pewności, że bez niego innym będzie lepiej, ani, że znowu nie wpakuje się w jakieś szpitalne bagno, z którego trzeba będzie wyjść.

Przerywanie wędrówki po wspomnieniach przez operatora sieci komórkowej może przejść tylko raz, ale kiedy 5 raz dostawał tę samą wiadomość o promocji to coś go osłabiało. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi był pewien, że stoi przed nimi konsultant telefoniczny próbujący mu wcisnąć kolejną wspaniałą ofertę. Kiedy otworzył drzwi nikogo przed nimi nie było.  
- Kuroko, mógłbyś się przywitać zanim wejdziesz – Aomine odwrócił się i zamknął drzwi.  
- Jest gorąco, więc kupiłem arbuza, możesz go pokroić? Masz jakąś nową grę? – Kuroko podszedł do telewizora i zaczął wybierać płytki.  
Dobrze, że czasem jeszcze przychodził, chociaż na pewno nie był świadom, że to pomaga Aomine dużo bardziej niż mógł się tego spodziewać. Tak naprawdę żaden człowiek nie chce być cały czas sam i nie chce się za bardzo odrywać od rzeczywistości.  
Chociaż arbuz nie był do końca trafionym pomysłem. Kuroko mógł tego nie wiedzieć, ale dla Aomine smak arbuza był smakiem przeszłości, smakiem wspomnienia, które zaczęło się słodko, a zakończyło zupełnym zobojętnieniem.

-Twoje usta smakują arbuzem – powiedział Daiki, kiedy Ryota odsuwał od niego swoją twarz i wracał na krzesło.  
- Mhm, zrobiliśmy sobie dziś z chłopakami z Kaijo wyścigi „kto pierwszy zje swój kawałek bez używania rąk", była niezła zabawa.  
- Świetnie się bawisz, kiedy ja tu zdycham w tym obleśnym szpitalu. – mruknął Aomine pod nosem. Wiedział, że to głupie mieć pretensje do Kise o coś takiego i to nie wina Ryoty, że czuł się sfrustrowany i o wszystko zazdrosny, ale chwilowo wszystkie emocje mógł wyładowywać głównie werbalnie, przykuty do szpitalnego łóżka.  
Od 6 dni Aomine był przytomny, ale pierwsze 11 dni, kiedy leżał nieprzytomny pod respiratorem dały nieźle w kość nie tylko jego bliskim, którym odbierało wtedy rozum ze stresu, ale także i jego organizmowi, który nie mógł się jeszcze otrząsnąć z tak długiej śpiączki.  
- No wiesz co, Aominecchi~~ Ja ci tu całusa na powitanie daję, a ty od razu z fochem, nieładnie tak! – Kise sięgnął do swojej torby – i zobacz, twoje ulubione gazetki ci przyniosłem. W sumie poczytałbym ci, ale nie ma czego. To może ci chociaż opowiem. Dziewczyna na drugiej stronie stoi na plaży, wygląda na rozmiar G… a może jednak to tylko E?  
- Kurwa, chodź tu mi pokazać strony, to ci powiem! – Aomine nie przepadał za takim droczeniem się, przynajmniej nie w tym stanie, w którym nie mógł się ruszać.  
Kise uśmiechnął się tylko i usiadł na łóżku ze strony, gdzie nie było kroplówki. Ściągnął buty, położył głowę na ramieniu Daikiego i zaczęli razem oglądać czasopisma o wątpliwej wartości edukacyjnej.  
- Co zrobimy jak przyjdzie pielęgniarka i nas tak zobaczy?  
- To zależy czy będzie miała duże cycki.

Aomine nie czuł się sfrustrowany sytuacją. Wydawało mu się wtedy, że jeszcze z tego wyjdzie, że nie z takich rzeczy ludzie wychodzili. Właściwie poza brakiem możliwości ruchu czuł się w centrum uwagi, zupełnie rozpieszczony przez wszystkich. Wszyscy poczuli ulgę, kiedy odzyskał przytomność, próbowali postawić się w jego sytuacji, bali się, że się załamie, więc każdy skakał wokół niego jak służący. Najbardziej zadowolony był, że Ryota przychodził codziennie, raz na dłużej, raz na krócej, ale przychodził. Wszystko wydawało się być jak wcześniej, jak w gimnazjum, właściwie Kise wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zbliżać do Daikiego. Kiedy Ryota zobaczył go przytomnego po raz pierwszy pocałował go w usta ze szczęścia. Daikiemu wydawało się wtedy, że zaraz wyskoczy z łóżka i zacznie biegać po całym szpitalu w porywie emocji, ale tak się nie stało. Ryota musiał zapamiętać reakcje Daikiego, dlatego za każdym kolejnym razem, kiedy przychodził dawał mu na powitanie buziaka.

Aomine miał dużo czasu na przemyślenia leżąc w szpitalnym łóżku. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej do niego docierało jak bardzo zależny jest od Kise, jak zawsze był. Wcześniej po prostu nie zauważył jak ta przebiegła istota wchodzi sobie bezczelnie w jego życie, jak otwiera jego serce i zadamawia się w nim, jakby zawsze tam był i bez niego nie mogło ono bić.

W pewnym momencie zorientował się, że już nie patrzy na zdjęcia Horikity Mai razem z Kise, ale na jego twarz, uśmiechającą się, na wyraziste oczy wpatrujące się na chwilę obecną w cycki modelki, jego długie ciemne rzęsy, prosty nos i usta…  
- Kise?  
- Hmm?  
- Jakbym się mógł ruszać to bym cię chyba teraz…  
- Właśnie dlatego, że nie możesz jeszcze stąd nie uciekłem.  
- No dzięki.

Dwa miesiące później już nie było tak wesoło. Aomine nie był osobą, która łatwo się poddaje, ani łatwo rezygnuje - dlatego zmobilizował się na tyle, by stanąć na nogi. Ciężka rehabilitacja wykańczała go fizycznie i psychicznie, ale nadal się nie poddawał.

Niestety, kiedy tylko zaczął stawać na nogi o własnych siłach wszyscy zaczęli zajmować się własnymi sprawami. To naturalna kolej rzeczy, że nie mógł być centrum świata wszystkich na zawsze. Każdy miał swoje życie, swoje sprawy, którymi musiał się zająć. Każdy… Ryota też. Przychodził czasem zobaczyć jak Daiki sobie radzi, ale dystans między nimi wzrastał z każdym spotkaniem. Ryota opowiadał mu czasem o czymś, śmiał się z tego, ale dla Daikiego był to jedynie jakiś odległy świat, który zabierał mu przyjaciela. Jakiś odległy świat, do którego Daiki nie mógł należeć. Świat, który tylko on dostrzegał. Tylko on widział granicę, tylko on mógł zrozumieć to uczucie. Znów dotarło do niego coś, o czym prawie zapomniał – tylko on mógł pokonać samego siebie. Dopóki nie był w stanie tego zrobić był jedynie wielkim przegranym, który nie będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z własnym życiem.

- Aominecchi, nie będę do ciebie przez jakiś czas przychodził, bo jedziemy na obóz treningowy. – powiedział Kise na pożegnanie. – Nadal masz 2 miesiące, żeby się z tego podnieść, czekam na nasz pojedynek, pamiętaj.

Jeśli Kise chciał tym dać jakiś punkt zaczepienia Aomine to mu się udało. Motywacja Daikiego do walki z samym sobą wzrosła. Wtedy wydawało mu się jeszcze, że to nie koniec. Siła, która go zaczęła napędzać miała wystarczyć do tego, żeby 2 miesiące później mógł naprawić swój błąd i tym razem podać Kise rękę, gdy ten upadnie.

Euforia część III

„_Dlatego będę płakać, podnosić swój rozedrgany głos.  
Nieważne jak mocne będą objęcia nie da się wrócić do początku."_

Tym razem miał sen o płaczących niemowlakach, które zamieniały się w wrzeszczące rozrywające się nawzajem psy i nagle ze snu wyrwało go uderzenie, jak gdyby coś wielkiego wpadło na jego okno. Otworzył oczy, było jeszcze ciemno, ale zobaczył dwie kocie sylwetki w oknie. Te stworzenia miałczały tak głośno, że spowodowały sugestię o rozryczanych dzieciach i szalonych psach w śnie Aomine, a kiedy ten się nie budził postanowiły same dostać się do środka. Daiki uchylił balkon i patrzył jak 2 koty wślizgują się do jego mieszkania i radośnie zalegają mu na łóżku. Zanim je zrzucił, by móc spać dalej i śnić o czymś „oby" przyjemniejszym, przyjrzał się im jeszcze przez chwilę. Kuroko, czarny drobny kotek wpatrywał się w niego swoimi szerokimi przenikliwymi oczami. Właściwie to Daiki czasem nie wiedział czy kot ma przenikliwy wzrok, czy po prostu jest maksymalnie zawieszonym stworzeniem, które wpatruje się w niego bardzo, bardzo tępo. Kiedy kotek był mały i miał niebieskie oczy Aomine zastanawiał się czy to normalne, że zwierzęta tak często mają oczy ludzkiego Tetsu, czy to tylko przypadek. Ale do czarnego zwinnego kota i tak idealnie pasowało imię Kuroko. Tak samo jak do zwinnego większego rudzielca, który zawsze towarzyszył czarnemu kotkowi idealnie pasowało Kagami. Znaczy… pasowało do niego kilka lat temu, zanim Daiki nie zaczął go karmić hamburgerami. Teraz wielki spaślak spał sobie w najlepsze na jego łóżku i nie miał zamiaru się z niego ruszyć. Daiki znalazł te 2 kotki w pudełku na środku drogi w dniu meczu Seirin i Kaijou. Naprawdę przypominały mu Tetsu i Taigę i nie mógł się oprzeć, żeby ich nie przygarnąć. To właśnie te 2 koty sprawiły, że zaczął bardziej myśleć o przeznaczeniu i o tym, że Kagami jest prawdziwym światłem Kuroko. Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć to, że znalazł to pudełko z dwoma słodkimi maleństwami… W tym przypadku zazdrość Aomine po raz pierwszy zmieniła go w fan boya – był pod wrażeniem wspólnej gry Tetsu i Taigi, a swój podziw przerzucił na koty: „Ach, jak oni słodko razem śpią!", „Jak się bawią!", „Aaaw, złapał mu myszkę!" – zupełnie mu wtedy odbiło. Teraz po latach dwa kociaki potrafiły wyjść na kilka dni i wrócić, kiedy były już na tyle leniwe, że nie chciało im się polować na żarcie i przychodziły na gotowe.

„Przeznaczenie, co?" – pomyślał Aomine. Coraz częściej wydawało mu się, że jego los postanowił postawić na wypowiedziane przez niego kiedyś zdanie „Tylko ja jestem w stanie sam się pokonać" i sprawić, że większość rzeczy będzie robił sam, całkiem sam. Coraz częściej wydawało mu się, że powinien się do tego przyzwyczaić i zaakceptować, że jest i będzie sam i nie da się nic na to poradzić, tak jak kiedyś zaakceptował podobną sytuację w koszykówce. Niektórych rzeczy po prostu nie da się przeskoczyć, a jedyna osoba, która – jak mu się wydawało - mogła go wyrwać z tego przekonania już dawno z tego zrezygnowała. Kiedy na swoich policzkach poczuł łzy Daiki uznał, że jednak pozwoli tej nocy przespać się kotom na łóżku, bo wiedział, że już nie zaśnie. Uczucia, które nagle ogarnęły go w środku nocy przejęły zupełnie nad nim kontrolę i nie mógł ich już powstrzymać.

Aomine udało się doprowadzić do stanu, w którym mógł grać. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Momoi namówiła go w końcu na to, żeby tydzień przed pierwszym meczem wziął udział w treningu i sprawdził w jakiej jest formie. Wystarczyło 10 minut efektownej gry, a w nodze Daikiego coś po prostu strzeliło i znowu była złamana. Nagle, w jednej chwili wiele tygodni ciężkiej pracy, wysiłku i trzymania się resztek nadziei poszło na marne. Aomine krzyczał z bólu, ale nie tego fizycznego. Frustracja rozrywała go od środka, odbierała oddech, ale nadal kazała krzyczeć z całych sił.

Wszystko nagle straciło sens, to wydarzenie stało się dla niego pewnego rodzaju końcem i symbolem największej przegranej. Dla lekarzy to było całkiem normalne, że po takim wypadku złamania i kontuzje będą przy większym wysiłku na porządku dziennym. On natomiast poczuł, że stracił wtedy wszystko, do czego dążył.

Ludzie, zwłaszcza ci zakochani potrafią przestać myśleć logicznie. Zamiast o każdej sprawie myśleć jako o odrębnym zadaniu potrafią wszystko postawić na jedną kartę, a kiedy się nie udaje uważają, że wszystko stracili. Dla Aomine koszykówka była nie tylko dyscypliną, do której miał talent, ale od pewnego czasu również sposobem, w jaki chciał dotrzeć do Kise. Kiedy Aomine zakładano po raz kolejny gips myślał o tym jak początkowo wszystko się udawało - najpierw Kise długo go podziwiał, potem mogli stać się idącymi ramię w ramię rywalami, stojącymi na jednym poziomie. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że w tamtej chwili, gdy Kise zdecydował się być jego prawdziwym rywalem, a nie kimś, kto go podziwia i postanowił iść dalej naprzód otworzyły się przed nimi nowe możliwości. Że wtedy jeden nie blokował w żaden sposób drugiego we własnym rozwoju, że gdyby Daiki tylko wyciągnął wtedy rękę przed siebie i złapał swoją szansę mógłby być szczęśliwy.

Ale to już nie miało znaczenia, przeszłość po prostu nie miała znaczenia. Istniała tylko oślepiająca go rozpacz, która szeptała mu każdego kolejnego dnia do ucha, że teraz, kiedy nie może grać będzie tylko powstrzymywał Kise w jego rozwoju. Że tak naprawdę to on nie jest sobie w stanie poradzić bez Ryoty i dlatego starał się utrzymywać go tak blisko siebie. Kise już dawno znalazł sobie nowe towarzystwo, nowe zainteresowania i nową motywację. Daikiemu, który stracił wtedy poczucie własnej wartości wydawało się, że byłby dla przyjaciela przeszkodą, cieniem z przeszłości, który sam nic nie potrafi, więc powstrzymuje przyjaciela od rozwinięcia własnych skrzydeł. Wiedział, że musi wypuścić Kise ze swoich objęć, by ten mógł wzlecieć wyżej i dalej. Tak bardzo nie chciał tego robić, ale wyrzuty sumienia, które sam sobie stwarzał każdego dnia odbierały mu zdrowy rozsądek.  
- Aominecchi! Ogarnij się i przestań się dobijać tym wszystkim! Nie możesz się poddawać, nie ty! – krzyczał Ryota przy ich ostatnim spotkaniu. – Jeśli sam sobie nie pomożesz, to nikt ci nie pomoże! – blondyn wypowiedział słowa, których Daiki nie chciał usłyszeć, a które potem odbijały się echem w jego umyśle latami.  
- Dokładnie. A zwłaszcza ty.

Aomine chciał wtedy dać po prostu Kise odejść, dobitnie mu powiedzieć, że może to zrobić i nie musi się nim przejmować i chyba się udało. To był ostatni raz, kiedy się widzieli.

Z upływem lat Aomine zrozumiał, że to złość i frustracja wywołana zmianą jego sytuacji wciskała w jego usta słowa, których nie chciał powiedzieć i które były zupełnie nieprawdziwe. Nadal był zawiedziony, że blondyn tak po prostu się po jego słowach poddał, że nie kochał go na tyle, by podjąć próbę walki z jego słowami, że po prostu z niego zrezygnował…  
Czarny kot wszedł mu wtedy na kolana i znów popatrzył na niego swoimi przenikliwymi oczami.  
- Nie patrz tak na mnie Kuroko! – to był kolejny moment, kiedy Aomine coś zrozumiał. On poddał się wcześniej, on pierwszy zrezygnował, jego miłość była wtedy dokładnie tak samo niedojrzała i nie wystarczyła, by coś zmienić.

Nie mógł wiecznie czekać, aż Ryota wykona ten pierwszy krok. To prawda, że Ryota nie był księżniczką w zamku, która czekała na swojego księcia, a Daiki księciem z bajki, który musi ją zdobyć. Ale Daiki też nie był księżniczką, która z wielkim fochem na świat chciała siedzieć przez całe życie w twierdzy i czekać aż ten jeden konkretny książę, którego sobie upatrzyła może kiedyś do niej wróci. Aomine poczuł, że może zrobić ten pierwszy krok, chociaż był świadom, że jeśli rano humor mu się popsuje z niewyspania to zmieni zdanie, ale i tak uznał, że to jakiś postęp. Potem myślał o tym jak mógł się sam porównać do księżniczki i że to obrzydliwe dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że księżniczka ma cycki. W sumie fajnie byłoby mieć cycki przez jeden dzień, albo chociaż jednego, żeby móc się nimi bawić… Jego idące w dziwną stronę przemyślenia przerwał mu Kagami gryząc go w palec u stopy. Wielka klucha patrzyła na niego swoimi kocimi oczami jakby chciała mu powiedzieć „Dawaj hamburgera, ludzki niewolniku!".

Euforia część IV

_Czy absurd na tym świecie jest nieunikniony na wieki czy to tylko iluzja?  
Nie zadawala mnie tkwienie w miejscu._

Konfrontacja z rzeczywistością i własnymi pragnieniami nie jest taka prosta. Nagle okazuje się, że nie ma prostej możliwości, żeby wykonać to co sobie postanowiliśmy. Pojawiają się przeszkody praktycznie nie do przeskoczenia, chociaż jeszcze gorsze są te małe utrudnienia, które zaczynają w naszych oczach rosnąć do rozmiaru wielkich grubych ścian, których nie da się rozbić ani przejść. Wszystko czego pragniemy zaczyna się w nas kumulować, aż w końcu nasz mózg nie wytrzymuje i zaczyna spełniać nasze życzenia w snach.

Aomine szedł szerokim korytarzem, mijając kolejne pokoje. Widział szatnie, w których przebierają się piosenkarze, sale ćwiczeń dla tancerzy, jakąś zgraję przebierańców, w końcu jednak dotarł do ostatnich drzwi z napisem „Foto Studio". Aomine wyciągnął rękę, ale nie mógł otworzyć drzwi. Zawahał się tuż zanim pociągnął za klamkę i zdecydował, że usiądzie jeszcze chwilę na krześle przed salą. To wszystko działo się za szybko. No bo co miał powiedzieć Kise, kiedy zobaczy? Ledwo zdecydował się na ten szalony krok i już przeszedł do jego wykonania. To było zupełnie w stylu starego Aomine, ale teraz zdecydowanie dużo więcej myślał i analizował. Być może to właśnie dlatego nie mógł pociągnąć za klamkę, może po prostu powinien był to zrobić bez zastanowienia. Ale... to przecież nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Wpadnie do środka, w środku jakiejś sesji zdjęciowej Kise, wszyscy będą na niego patrzeć jak na szaleńca, jeszcze ochrona go wyprosi, a w ogóle to co ma powiedzieć Ryocie? Najchętniej powiedziałby mu wszystko po kolei. Powiedziałby mu, że jeśli to konieczne może bez niego żyć, że jeśli byłby dla niego ciężarem to wolałby, żeby Kise się tym nie przejmował. Tylko, że wiedział, że to już dawno przestało być dla niego prawdą. Tak naprawdę chciał mu powiedzieć to, że… właśnie, że co?! „Bez ciebie nie potrafię normalnie funkcjonować, kiedy nie ma cię przy mnie z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej chcę cię zobaczyć, porozmawiać, dotknąć i…" Nieważne ile razy by o tym nie myślał zawsze brzmiało to żenująco, a na dodatek jako próba przywiązywania Kise do niego, a przecież nie chciał, żeby Ryota czuł się obarczony jakimś ciężarem, żeby to była jego własna decyzja. Wtedy drzwi studia otworzyły się i zaczęli wychodzić z nich ludzie. Na samym końcu wyszedł z nich Ryota.  
- Aominecchi?! Co ty tu robisz?  
Daikiego zerwało z krzesła i niewiele myśląc wypalił - Kocham cię Kise, wyjdziesz za mnie?! – po czym całą swoją siłę włożył w to, żeby nie przywalić głową w ścianę ze wstydu, bo wyglądałby jeszcze dziwniej, a poza tym walenie głową w ścianę nie pomaga, tylko głowa zaczyna boleć. Wiedział to, bo na pewnym etapie swojego załamania psychicznego już to sprawdzał. Ryota przez chwilę patrzył na niego jak na jakiś rzadki okaz małpy w zoo i zaczął się śmiać.  
- Co ty, Aominecchi, jakąś moją psychofankę udajesz?!  
Kiedy Kise zwijał się ze śmiechu Aomine zauważył jak małe pomidory z twarzą Midorimy idą sobie w rządku śpiewając jakąś dziwną piosenkę, a każdy z pomidorów w swojej malutkiej pomidorimowej łapce trzyma inną lucky item i wtedy zrozumiał, że to wszystko sen. Poczuł ulgę, że to jeszcze nie ta chwila, a jego samozwańczy zdrowy rozsądek podsunął mu myśl, że skoro to tylko sen to trzeba to wykorzystać. Chwycił Kise za nadgarstek i wciągnął do foto studia zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
- Aominecchi, co ty…  
- To mój sen, nie dyskutuj.  
Kiedy Kise obejmował Aomine opierając swoje ręce na jego ramionach, ten zdążył już chwycić go w pasie i wsunąć rękę pod jego koszulę. Ich usta połączyły się w głębokim pocałunku, który - chwała mocom nadprzyrodzonym – nie smakował hamburgerem, więc Aomine mógł bez problemu dalej śnić bez zmartwień, że to ta klucha Kagami znowu wlazła mu na łóżko i chce go obudzić. Chociaż za wcześnie się chyba cieszył, bo nagle poczuł jakieś ugryzienie w ucho, otworzył oczy i zobaczył miauczącą wykrzywioną mordę kociej Godzilli, która dopominała się jedzenia.  
- Wypierdalaj stąd w tej chwili, albo nauczę cię latać! – krzyknął Aomine rzucając w kota poduszką, odwrócił się na drugi bok i zamknął oczy, ale nie mógł już zasnąć. W końcu podniósł się, usiadł na łóżku i przeciągnął. Wydawało mu się, że nadal czuje ciepło bijące od ciała Kise i że jego usta nadal są podrażnione przez pocałunek blondyna. Emocje przejmowały całe jego ciało, zdenerwowanie i stres mieszały się z zadowoleniem. Czuł, że tego dnia będzie miał dobry humor i to przerażało go najbardziej. Był to stan, którego już dawno nie doświadczył i z jakiegoś powodu bał się, że jeśli mu się podda bez walki to coś straci. W każdym razie lepiej było o tym nie myśleć, absolutnie nie dać się zwariować. Aomine ubrał się, nakarmił koty i zabrał się za sprzątanie mieszkania. Kiedy już zabawił się w perfekcyjną panią domu i nie wiedział co dalej ze sobą zrobić postanowił, że jeszcze umyje okna, chociaż nie robił tego chyba odkąd się tu wprowadził. Kiedy je otworzył i wpuścił do środka świeże powietrze miał wrażenie, że patrzy na zupełnie inny świat. Pogoda tego dnia była tak przyjemna, że nawet kogoś takiego jak on, który wychodził właściwie tylko na zakupy jeśli musiał, zachęcała do wyjścia. „Czemu w sumie nie sprawdzić jak tam moja kondycja?" pomyślał „W sumie mały jogging na pewno mi nie zaszkodzi". W sumie kiedy sprzątał odnalazł w czeluściach szafy swój stary strój do biegania i jak się okazało wcale nie był na niego zły. Cóż, niektórzy po prostu mają to szczęście, że nieważne ile się obijają i ile jedzą ich przemiana materii i tak utrzymuje ich we w miarę stałej figurze. „Innymi słowy jesteś zajebisty, Daiki" – pomyślał patrząc w lustro, włożył słuchawki do uszu i wyszedł.

Pół godziny później biegnąc przez park zastanawiał się nad tym, czy los postanowił mu się odwdzięczyć za te wszystkie dni w domu i dostarczyć mu masy nowych wrażeń. Tak bardzo miał ochotę o tym wszystkim komuś opowiedzieć, ale gdyby zadzwonił do kogokolwiek sam z siebie jeszcze pomyśleliby, że jest ciężko chory. Wtedy zobaczył przed sobą dwójkę małych dzieci w niebieskich przedszkolnych mundurkach z żółtymi kaskami na głowę. Dziewczynka z kucykami jadła banana i właśnie rzuciła skórkę na chodnik. Aomine poczuł jak krew zaczyna mu buzować w żyłach.  
- Co wy wyprawiacie?! Wiecie, że ktoś może się na tym przewrócić i połamać?!  
- Zluzuj gacie stary dziadu, bo ci się jeszcze większa zmarszczka między oczami zrobi! – odpowiedziało mu dziecko. Aomine osłupiał. Nie przebywał za dużo z ludźmi, a jeszcze mniej z tymi małymi potworami zwanymi dziećmi, bo odpowiedź małej dziewczynki zupełnie go zszokowała. Daiki pomyślał, że chyba nie było możliwe, żeby dzieci w jego czasach tak się zachowywały… chociaż w sumie jak tak dłużej pomyślał… Ale na pewno nie dziewczynki, co to, to nie.  
- Dzieci, tak nie wolno mówić. I proszę się nie próbować oddalać od grupy, bo nie dostaniecie lodów.  
- Aaaaa, pan Tetsuya, kiedy się pan tu pojawił… Psieeeeplasiaaaaamyyyyy – Aomine patrzył jak małe potworki robią słodkie oczka do Kuroko w fartuchu pana przedszkolanki.  
Okazało się, że w parku, w którym biegał Aomine znajdował się plac zabaw należący do przedszkola, w którym pracował Kuroko i w związku z piękną pogodą młody wychowawca postanowił tam zabrać swoich podopiecznych.  
- Kupiliśmy lody, chcesz usiąść na ławce i zjeść trochę z nami? – Kuroko popatrzył na Aomine i uśmiechnął się. Chwilę później Daiki opowiadał o wszystkim, co mu się tego dnia przytrafiło.  
- I wtedy ta staruszka zaczęła mnie prosić, żebym ją wprowadził po schodach, dobrze, że była lekka to ją wniosłem, nie sądzę, żebym mógł dźwigać ciężary i nic sobie nie zrobić, a jej własne tempo było nie do zniesienia! – Aomine prawie się zapowietrzał opowiadając każdą kolejną rzecz, która mu się przytrafiła. – I kiedy ją już wniosłem i chciałem biegać dalej to jakaś kobieta zaczęła się drzeć , że jej torebkę ukradli i ten złodziej uciekając we mnie jebn… znaczy uderzył – Aomine poprawił się widząc minę Kuroko mówiącą „Tu są dzieci", chociaż Daiki uważał, że niewiele im może już zaszkodzić po tym co wcześniej usłyszał. Kontynuował – więc złapałem go za rękę, unieruchomiłem i zaraz pojawiła się policja. A najlepsze, że oni już wiedzieli i o tym, że ściągnąłem kota z drzewa, i że zatrzymałem samochód na ulicy, bo kobiecie na środku drogi wypadły zakupy i zbierała je na kolanach. Przecież nikt by jej nie zauważył i zaraz byłby mózg na ulicy! I o całej reszcie też już wiedzieli, podobno już jestem legendą w dzielnicy, a minęło tylko pół godziny! Ci oficerowie policji nawet zbijali się ze mnie, że mógłbym zostać jakimś dzielnicowym skoro w ciągu pół godziny stałem się bohaterem rozmów wszystkich czterdziestoletnich plotkarek, pomogłem ludziom i że czekają na mnie z otwartymi ramionami. A może to… - Aomine zerwał się na równe nogi. – Tak, to musi być nadal sen! Muszę tylko znaleźć dowód, taki niezbity… Aaa! – Kuroko poczuł się w obowiązku udowodnić Aomine, że nie śni, stanął na ławce i wrzucił mu resztkę z kubełka lodów za koszulkę.  
- Nie sądzisz, że to po prostu dowód na to, że jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy, które możesz robić? Wiem, że pewnie już wiele razy to słyszałeś, ale teraz jest chyba najlepszy moment, żeby ci o tym przypomnieć. Daiki, nie jesteś osobą, która powinna siedzieć w domu przez całe życie.

Racja. Nie każdemu przeznaczenie od razu po wyjściu z domu dawało takiego kopa wrażeń, ciężko było go zignorować, a właściwie to się nie dało.

EUFORIA CZĘŚĆ V

_Szukam jedynie możliwości, żeby zostawić wszystko za sobą.  
Dlatego miłość i całą prawdę o niej od siebie odetnę._

Mogliby ludzi zarzynać kogoś albo jeść żywcem w jego snach, ale on pewnie czułby tylko obrzydzenie, dlatego nigdy mu się coś takiego nie przyśniło. A szkoda, bo chętnie zamieniłby się na takie sny. Znowu śniła mu się jakaś zwyczajna scenka, gdzie po prostu siedział sobie i przeglądał twittera. Najnormalniejsza w świecie rzecz, w końcu nawet poza snem zazwyczaj to robił, ale sny wykorzystujące jego realny świat zawsze kończyły się najgorzej. Gdyby ktoś je śnił razem z nim to odebrałby wrażenie, że nie ma co dramatyzować, że to bardzo spokojny i nieciekawy sen, ale dla Aomine był to najgorszy koszmar jaki mógłby mu się przyśnić. Bo właśnie w tym niepozornym świecie jego snu małe detale sprawiały, że narastał w nim coraz większy niepokój. Jego największy strach i słabości, które czaiły się w nim od dawna budziły się jeden o drugim. Kiedy się budził nie pamiętał zbyt wiele. Zamknięte drzwi balkonu, w telewizji kolejna wiadomość o zbliżającym się w końcu świata, koty, tweet Kise jak to świetnie się bawi ze swoimi obecnymi przyjaciółmi i późniejsze, których nie pamiętał, ale które coraz bardziej dawały mu poczucie coraz większego osamotnienia i bezradności. I obecność jakiejś istoty trzeciej, której nie widział, ani nie słyszał, ale czuł jak wchodzi mu ona w umysł i znowu zaczyna mu w nim nieźle mieszać. Może i nie za wiele pamiętał, ale wiedział, że całe jego opanowanie, które budował w sobie ostatnio zostało złamane, a jakakolwiek wiara w siebie roztrzaskana w drobny mak. Leżał chwilę patrząc w sufit - oto znowu był zupełnie bezbronny, wrażliwy na każde słowo jakie usłyszy i na każdą emocję jaką poczuje. Sięgnął po komórkę, ale nikt nic od niego nie chciał, rzucił okiem na twittera… Kise rzeczywiście coś napisał, ale chyba nie miało to większego sensu, a może… Nie ma mowy, nie miał zamiaru się w to zagłębiać. I tak czuł się wystarczająco zadeptany przez własny umysł. Schował głowę pod poduszkę na pół godziny, po czym podniósł się z wilgotnymi podkrążonymi oczami i zapchanymi zatokami, by już zaraz miało się okazać, że bolą go wszystkie mięśnie, ma gorączkę i gdyby tylko ktoś mógł strzelić go w łeb to byłoby dobrze.

Niestety morderczym narzędziem okazać miał się cynamon. A raczej Cinamon, sławna idolka i piosenkarka, cycata podła żmija. – Kurwa, ja pierdolę – myślał na głos Aomine tego dnia wieczorem, leżąc w łóżku, kaszląc, smarkając w chusteczkę. Cinamon sławna była ze swoich licznych romansów i rozstań, a że ostatnim razem widywano ją z jakimś starszej daty znanym Johnnysem to dla odmiany przerzuciła się na „zwykłego" aczkolwiek już sławnego modela. Tylko dlaczego ze wszystkich osób na świecie musiał to być Ryota. Gdyby Aomine tylko miał do niego jakiś kontakt od razu zadzwoniłby co jest grane, przecież ta pipa, która co prawda miała czym oddychać, zupełnie, ale to zupełnie nie pasowała do Kise. Chociaż kto wie, może on lubił takie starsze dojrzałe kobiety? Skąd Aomine miał to do cholery wiedzieć, może się mu gusta przez lata zmieniły. Z resztą gdyby Aomine był na miejscu Kise, ten pewnie by go podejrzewał… W końcu uczucia Daikiego były troszeczkę inne od tego co można było zobaczyć na pierwszy rzut oka.

Daikiemu zakręciło się w głowie jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Był zmuszony zamknąć oczy. Zasypiając myślał o tym jak zdradziecką przyprawą jest cynamon – wydaje się słodki i intensywny na początku, ale wystarczy połknąć jedną łyżkę, żeby się udusić, a przynajmniej zagrozić swojemu istnieniu. Na całe szczęście sny nie postanowiły spłatać mu żadnego figla – owszem, śnił o tym jak Kise i Cinamon cośtam-razem-i-w-ogóle-lepiej-nie-wiedzieć, ale jedyne co z tego wyniósł to zdecydowany fakt, że dupa Kise jest zgrabniejsza.

Kiedy otworzył oczy znowu było rano. O Kise i Cinamon nadal było bardzo głośno w telewizji i najprawdopodobniej we wszystkich brukowcach, których nie mógł kupić, bo nie zamierzał się ruszać z łóżka. Daiki nie wiedział czy cieszyć się z tego powodu, czy przeklinać. Agencja żadnej ze stron nie zaprzeczyła, a po kilku dniach pojawiła się nawet jakaś wspólna sesja zdjęciowa tej dwójki w prenumerowanym przez Aomine magazynie, którym prawie pobił listonosza, kiedy go dostał w swoje ręce. A więc może to była tylko zaplanowana kampania reklamowa? Ale co jeśli się wtedy naprawdę poznali i coś zaiskrzyło między nimi? Co jeśli... Aomine musiał odreagować, dlatego po jego mieszkaniu zaczęły latać wszystkie garnki jakie posiadał, wytypowane jako przedmioty, którymi najefektowniej się rzuca, ale nie da się nimi zniszczyć niczego, a przynajmniej zagrożenie, że się coś stanie jest dużo mniejsze niż np. przy rzucaniu telewizorem, kotem lub sztućcami. Najwidoczniej kogoś przyciągnął hałas dobiegający z mieszkania, bo zaraz zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

Za drzwiami stał niski młody policjant w okularach. Aomine zastanawiał się co jeszcze może się wydarzyć. Nie zrozumcie go źle, lubił Shogo, ale od akcji z ratowaniem wszystkiego i wszystkich policjant ciągle go nachodził, odwiedzał, sprawdzał czy Aomine żyje i nie prowadzi stylu życia hikikomori i przy każdej możliwym obchodzie go doglądał. To nie tak, że Shogo lubił go jakoś bardziej niż innych, on był policjantem z misją, który chciał naprawiać świat i każdemu pomóc. Na razie ograniczał się do swojego okręgu i zamiast wiecznie siedzieć w kobanie ciągle jeździł po okolicy na swoim rowerku i pytał czy niczego nikomu nie potrzeba. Najbardziej lubił pomagać dzieciom, bo z wykształcenia był psychologiem dziecięcym i najwidoczniej uznał Aomine za takie duże dziecko, którego trzeba doglądać, bo niewiadomo co mu do głowy przyjdzie.  
– Witamy panie Aomine, jak tam dzień? Muszę się gdzieś na chwilę zatrzymać przy obchodzie po obywatelach, nie zrobiłbyś mi herbatki? – zapytał młody funkcjonariusz. Daiki wiedział, że Shogo chce wykorzystać kolejny raz tę samą śpiewkę o herbatce, żeby zaraz prowadzić z nim pseudopsychologiczną rozmowę o tym, że Aomine powinien znaleźć sobie jakąś pracę, a już najlepiej na policji skoro już po jednym dniu pomagania innym wszyscy go pokochali. Oczywiście dokładnie tak się stało, a Daiki znowu odpowiadał mu tym samym co zwykle, że miał wypadek, że popracuje tydzień, albo dwa i znowu mu się coś stanie, a to nie ma sensu. Wtedy Shogo jak zwykle odpowiedział mu, że praca w kobanie wcale nie jest trudna, że to tylko pokazywanie drogi turystom i przyjmowanie rzeczy zagubionych, potem szukanie ich właścicieli, a także odwiedzanie okolicy i sprawdzanie czy nic się nie dzieje. – „I tak nie masz studiów, więc przez 3 lata nie mógłbyś się zajmować większością spraw, ani nadużywać broni, wyluzuj." – Shogo zawsze mu tak powtarzał. Potem Aomine znów używał argumentu, że skoro nie ma studiów to strasznie długo zajmie mu nauka na egzamin, a Shogo oferował, że chętnie będzie przychodził przepytywać go z materiału. Aomine w takich momentach żałował, że walenie głową w ścianę nie jest rozwiązaniem problemów. Tym razem jednak miało być inaczej.  
- Tak sobie pomyślałem, że skoro na razie nie chcesz podchodzić do egzaminu i się boisz to spróbowałbyś z czymś innym. Zobacz, agencja ochroniarska mojego znajomego rekrutuje nowych członków – Shogo wyciągnął kilka dokumentów – Właściwie to spełniasz główne warunki – jesteś dobrze zbudowany, całkiem nieźle sobie wyglądasz i zazwyczaj masz absolutnie odstraszającą minę – policjant uśmiechnął się jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Zadania do wykonania zazwyczaj też nie są jakieś szałowo trudne, polityków to ty ochraniać nie będziesz. Zawsze to jakiś kurs, doświadczenie, no.  
- Dobra.  
Shogo o mało nie wybuchnął z dumy, gdy okazało się, że Aomine zgadza się na jego propozycje. Daiki zgodził się, bo jeszcze trochę wizyt Shogo i na pewno zamknęliby go dożywotnio za zamordowanie funkcjonariusza na służbie. A poza tym musiał chwilowo zapomnieć o tej całej nowej akcji z Kise i się czymś zająć.

EUFORIA CZĘŚĆ VI

_Jednak w poszukiwaniu tych ust  
niewidzialna nić doprowadzi do ponownego spotkania._

Minął miesiąc odkąd zaczął pracować w firmie ochroniarskiej. W sumie rzeczywiście na razie nie miał za wiele do roboty, w większości pracował na zastępstwo w jakichś marketach i klubach, kiedy inni chorowali, prawdę powiedziawszy nie była to zbyt porywająca robota, a większość podejrzanych spraw udawało mu się rozwiązywać straszną miną. A tak chętnie przywaliłby komuś w facjatę, może by mu ulżyło. Siedział właśnie w siedzibie firmy razem z kilkoma innymi pracownikami i czekał na kolejne rozdzielenie zadań popijając kawę z automatu.

Kiedy usłyszał głos rozrywanej kartki wykrzywił się. Ten odgłos kojarzył mu się z przeszłością. Kiedyś często nagle ogarniało go takie uczucie „rozdzieranej kartki". Tak jakby w jego sercu też istniała jakaś kartka, którą ktoś przerywał na pół i zabierał jedną część. Czuł wtedy jakby coś odbierało mu dech w piersiach, jakby ktoś wyrwał mu coś z wnętrza jego serca, robiło mu się wtedy niedobrze, jego żołądek się skręcał i zazwyczaj kończyło się to nie za dobrze. A najgorsze było to, że to uczucie zawsze poprzedzało późniejsze wydarzenia, jakby jego ciało wyczuwało, że Kise znowu oddala się coraz bardziej i bardziej... Aomine nie wiedział czy czuć strach przed tym, że jego ciało i umysł podświadomie reagują na to co dzieje się zanim on sam się o tym dowie, czy też myśleć o tym jako o specjalnej więzi z Ryotą, o której wiedział tylko on sam. W sumie śmiał wątpić czy ktoś inny może czuć coś takiego, z drugiej strony to nie dawało mu zupełnie nic oprócz własnego stresu. W każdym razie wraz z upływem lat i kolejnych wydarzeniach Aomine czuł, że z jego „kartki" został tylko jakiś mały strzępek. Strzęp papieru na którym nawet nie da się nic napisać, nie da się nic z niego stworzyć. – Co ty wyprawiasz?! To mi było potrzebne! – krzyknął ktoś do targającej kartkę osoby. – Nie mów! Może da się to jeszcze posklejać?! – Aomine przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie z boku i zaczął zastanawiać się czy jego też jeszcze da się jakoś poskładać. Tylko trzeba by było znaleźć gdzieś te stracone części, a żeby odwrócić to co się stało oznaczałoby to ponowne zbliżenie się do…  
- Kise Ryota! – gdyby istniały jakieś zawody na plucie kawą w dal Aomine byłby na pewno w pierwszej dziesiątce, a już zwłaszcza po tym, gdy usłyszał to imię i nazwisko z ust swojego szefa.  
- Co Aomine, zdziwiłeś się, że ten model i Cinamon w końcu ze sobą zerwali? Wydawałeś się tym w sumie zainteresowany. – skomentował jego reakcje szef. Daiki zrobił minę, która wyrażała więcej niż „co do kurwy nędzy się tu dzieje", ale odpowiedział – Nie, nie, chodzi o to, że to mój przyjaciel z czasów gimnazjum i… - może gdyby Aomine słuchał zamiast rozmyślać o targaniu kartek wiedziałby jak się teraz wytłumaczyć.  
- Idealnie! A więc zgłaszasz się na ochotnika jak rozumiem! Tak jak mówiłem jutro ta informacja będzie w prasie i mediach. Cinamon chce podobno wypromować swojego nowego singla na rozstaniu z ukochanym, dlatego agencja Friday do której należy model obawia się, że jacyś fani będą chcieli się zemścić na Kise Ryocie, że z nią „zerwał". Nie będziemy się tu zagłębiać jak było naprawdę, kwestia jest taka, żeby miał jakąś ochronę, a że ich agencja klepie biedę ze względu na kryzys stać ich tylko na nas. Z resztą nie wiemy na dzień dzisiejszy nawet tego czy ktoś będzie groził panu Kise, więc to może być łatwa robota. Przy okazji się sprawdzisz Aomine, no i skoro to twój dawny przyjaciel to chyba cię nie skrytykuje. Chyba, że stało się między wami coś takiego co….  
- Nie, po prostu poszliśmy innymi drogami. - odpowiedział bezmyślnie, ale prawdziwie Aomine wpatrując się tępo w ścianę. Naprawdę nie chciał ogarniać tego co się właśnie stało. – Tylko nie mówcie mu, że to ja go będę ochraniał. Będzie miał niespodziankę – powiedział Aomine w myślach dodając „nie tak dużą jak ja" i kiedy tylko spotkanie organizacyjne się skończyło po prostu poszedł do łazienki i zwymiotował – kumulowanie w sobie stresu w tym momencie nie miało żadnego sensu, wcześniej czy później i tak to by się na nim odbiło. - I co do kurwy nędzy teraz? – zapytał sam siebie obmywając twarz i patrząc w lustro. Odmawianie w tym momencie nie wchodziło w grę, właściwie nie miało sensu, z resztą Aomine nie był typem osoby, która ucieka od rzeczywistości, on po prostu jej unikał. Tym razem jednak sama przyszła pukając do niego i mówiąc „Dzień dobry, to ja" dlatego nie mógł zamknąć przed nią drzwi. Tak naprawdę gdzieś tam w środku chciał wierzyć, że to przeznaczenie się o niego i Kise upomina, ale wydawało mu się, że prosi o zbyt wiele. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było, że nieważne ile razy wyobrażał sobie ich ponowne spotkanie zawsze było ono pełne emocji, albo tych złych, które ich znów skłócały, albo takich, które przeciągały ich do siebie jak magnez i… - Nie, kurna, nie krwaw teraz jeszcze z nosa zboczeńcu! - Aomine kontynuował swój lustrzany monolog. Musiał się trochę ogarnąć, gdyż zaczynał pracę jeszcze tego samego dnia wieczór, gdyż newsy w telewizji i brukowcach miały się pojawiać już od 4 rano i lepiej było nie ryzykować pierwszej reakcji fanów. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem, który zbliżał ich do siebie coraz bardziej docierało do niego, że spotkanie po latach będzie bardzo odbiegało od tego co sobie wyobrażał, że to dwaj kumple spotkają się od tak o latach i w przerwach od własnych obowiązków będą wspominać stare dzieje. A on będzie musiał to po prostu zaakceptować, schować to czego pragnie bardzo głęboko i powoli odbudowywać to co było kiedyś. Aomine trochę się wykrzywił, naprawdę czuł się rozdarty między niezwykłymi wspomnieniami z przeszłości, a tym, czego chciał teraz. A raczej chciałby, wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać, zwłaszcza, że powinien się skupić nad tym co wyjaśniała mu w chwili obecnej pani menadżer z agencji modeli. Daiki czuł się jakiś oderwany od świata, jakby wszystko wokół niego znajdowało się za jakąś ścianą, a on kroczył gdzieś obok rzeczywistości. Kise kończył właśnie jakąś sesję zdjęciową i kiedy Aomine z panią menadżer dotarli na miejsce blondyn dziękował już wszystkim za współpracę. Daiki chciał zobaczyć reakcję Ryoty, kiedy ten go zobaczy, a jednocześnie się tego bał. Dlatego zanim Ryota zdążył się odwrócić w jego stronę wypalił - Tylko się nie śmiej, to chwilowa praca. – lepiej było uprzedzić. Kise odwrócił się i kiedy ich oczy się spotkały do Daikiego zaczęło docierać co się stało. Stał przed nim Kise Ryota, jego Kise Ryota, bardziej niesamowity niż kiedykolwiek, jaśniejszy niż we wspomnieniach, dużo bardziej realny niż na stronach gazet i bardziej seksowny niż we wszystkich jego snach. Zdecydowanie za bardzo. Aomine przełknął ślinę w nadziei, że się opanuje i przestanie mu dzwonić w uszach i czekał na reakcje Kise. Czekał kilka sekund dłuższych niż cała wieczność. Nagle pan perfekcyjny model zrzucił maskę i na jego twarzy wymalowało się koszmarne zmęczenie. Ryota uśmiechnął się do niego gorzko i powiedział – Przynajmniej jedna dobra rzecz, co?  
Kolejne kilka sekund trwające dłużej niż milion lat, kiedy Aomine próbował pozbierać myśli, zareagować, objąć Kise i nic nie mówić, albo zapytać co się stało zostało przerwane przez panią menadżer, która stwierdziła, że muszą już iść i że wóz jest już podstawiony. Towarzyszyła im aż do mieszkania, w którym mieszkał Kise. Właściwie to do dosyć ładnego apartamentu. Może nie dorównywało ono apartamentowi Gackta, ale condo było całkiem ładne – łazienka, jeden wielki piękny pokój służący za jadalnię, sypialnię i to wszystko połączone z aneksem kuchennym. I oczywiście wielkie okno z pięknym widokiem na nocne światła miasta. Pani menadżer postanowiła w końcu ich zostawić. Wtedy Kise zaczął kontynuować swoją myśl z wcześniej, tak po prostu, jak gdyby zwierzał się po prostu staremu kumplowi. Opowiadał o całej akcji z Cinamon, o tym jak musiał dla agencji i ich teorii „zdobycia popularności" udawać chłopaka gwiazdy, a przynajmniej nie wolno było mu zaprzeczać, że tak nie jest. Aomine udawał, że nie czuje się niezręcznie, chociaż chyba dosyć często pocierał ręką o szyję, ale musiał się naprawdę powstrzymywać przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego.  
- Wiesz Aominecchi, przez tą całą akcję straciłem osobę, którą naprawdę kochałem. To mnie naprawdę wykończyło, dlatego cieszę się, że przynajmniej ty tu teraz jesteś. – Ryota znów się do niego uśmiechnął i poszedł wziąć prysznic.  
Dla Daikiego ostatnie słowa Kise były jak sztylet w samo serce. Być może nie rozumiał dokładnie o co chodzi blondynowi, ani nie znał całej sytuacji… Może to, że Kise kogoś stracił było szansą dla Aomine na wypełnienie tego miejsca, albo tej pustki, ale Daiki nie potrafił w tej chwili o tym myśleć. Zazdrość nie musi mieć dobrych podstaw, żeby się pojawić w czyimś sercu i sprawić ból. Wobec niej każdy z nas jest samotnym wojownikiem i Daiki właśnie walczył ze sobą wkładając naprawdę dużo wysiłku, by myśleć racjonalnie. Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo Kise wyszedł z łazienki i Aomine zapomniał o całym świecie. Krople wody spadały mu z końcówek włosów na kark i ramiona sprawiając, że Ryota wyglądał jak mister mokrego podkoszulka. Dobrze, że chociaż był ubrany, bo Aomine już jeden krwotok z nosa tego dnia zaliczył.

– Nie dam rady, muszę się przespać, przepraszam Aominecchi… - Kise rzucił się na swoje wielkie łóżko, zarzucił kawałek kołdry na biodra, przeciągnął się i natychmiast zasnął. Daiki nie wierzył, zasłonił sobie twarz rękoma i jak małe dziecko podglądał przez palce. Nie wierzył, że to się działo naprawdę… Zdecydowanie musiał to sprawdzić, a że szczypanie było zbyt mainstreamowe podszedł do Kise i położył swoje usta na jego ustach. Potem przez chwilę patrzył na długie czarne rzęsy śpiącego blondyna. To było tylko kilka sekund, ale wartych więcej niż wieczność.

EUFORIA VII

Aomine siedział na kanapie i nie mógł spać. Cały czas kątem oka patrzył na Kise leżącego na łóżku, który spał bardzo głęboko. Musiał być naprawdę przemęczony, w innym wypadku stres nie pozwalałby mu na sen. Aomine chciał go przytulić i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że teraz będzie przy nim, ale nie chciał go też obudzić. Wodząc wzrokiem po ciele śpiącego Kise myślał o tym jak idealna dla niego była ta praca. Mógł być przy Kise i nie opuszczać go ani na krok nie szukając żadnej dodatkowej wymówki. Teraz, gdy Kise znów był przy nim bał się go stracić z oczu nawet na sekundę, by blondyn znów od niego nie odszedł, nie zostawił… Aomine wiedział, że to nie wchodziło w grę, że inaczej będzie żałował do końca życia. Był gotów znaleźć milion wymówek tylko po to, żeby być przy Ryocie, gotów na to, że blondyn go oskarży o bycie natarczywym, a jednak nie musiał tego robić. Los dał mu szansę, równie wspaniałą i niestabilną niczym misternie ułożony domek z kart, równie zdradliwą co miecz o dwóch ostrzach. To prawda, że łatwo będzie się mógł zasłonić swoimi obowiązkami, ale kiedy te obowiązki się skończą może mu nie zostać nic, wszystko może się od tak skończyć. Ale każdy domek z kart można skleić super glue, można go usztywnić zaczynając od samego szczytu, a kończąc na podstawach, chociaż to nie jest proste zadanie. A na pewno nie takie, które można urzeczywistnić bez wystarczającej sprawności i koncentracji, dlatego potrzebny był mu sen. - „Śpij Aomine, no zaśnij do kurwy nędzy" – podsumował swoje przemyślenia Daiki.  
Obudził się dosyć wcześnie i nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Sprawdził Internety i informacje o rozstaniu Cinamon i Kise, z przyzwyczajenia wszedł na twittera Kise, który oczywiście nic nie napisał, bo spał sobie w najlepsze. Rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu i zdecydował się rzucić okiem na wnętrze lodówki. Nie było za wesoło, mimo że lodówka była pełna były w niej same gotowe sałatki, długoterminowe dania wątpliwej jakości odżywczej. Aomine może i zamknął się w domu na te kilka lat, ale nigdy nie zrezygnował z odpowiedniego odżywiania się. Na myśl o tym, że Kise jadł tylko jakieś świństwa nie dbając o siebie Aomine miał ochotę wyrzucić lodówkę przez okno, ale obudziłby Kise, zwłaszcza, że aneks kuchenny połączony był z salonem. Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się zawartości półek Daiki znalazł wystarczającą ilość składników na zrobienie ryżu z furikake i zupy miso. Zabrał się do roboty mając nadzieję, że Ryota nie obudzi się za szybko. W samym środku przygotowywania posiłku poczuł jak głowa blondyna opiera mu się o ramię, a włosy łaskoczą policzek. – Mmmm, coś dobrego będzie? – zapytał blondyn – Co ty taka kucharka, dzieci masz? – po tym pytaniu blondyna Daiki o mało nie odciął sobie palca. – Skąd ty takie pomysły bierzesz, to po prostu naturalny talent! – odpowiedział. Kise odsunął się od niego, usiadł na krześle, przyłożył dłoń do twarzy opierając się łokciem o blat kuchenny, przechylił głowę i z uśmiechem zapytał – To właściwie co tam teraz u ciebie słychać Aominecchi? – i spojrzał z ciekawością na Aomine. Daiki poczuł jak całe pomieszczenie w pokoju gdzieś się ulatnia i nie ma jak złapać oddechu. Kise patrzył na niego swoimi jasnymi, energicznymi kocimi oczami z zainteresowaniem, które zawsze jeszcze bardziej podkreślało jego urodę. Musiał szybko coś odpowiedzieć więc rzucił – Nic nowego. Nadal walczę z samym sobą – zauważył jak na twarzy blondyna nagle maluje się zobojętnienie.  
Kise miał tego dnia kolejną sesję zdjęciową, więc zebrali się rano i pojechali do studia, nie było żadnych problemów związanych z aferą. Aomine wspominał „poranną rozmowę" i żart Kise o tym, że Aomine mógł mieć dzieci. Daiki chciałby, żeby Ryota zrozumiał, że ciemne oczy bruneta patrzą zawsze tylko na niego i tylko on się dla niego liczy dlatego nawet to jedno hasło sprawiło mu duży smutek i ból. Zastanawiał się też dlaczego jego słowa o walce ze sobą samym tak mogły uderzyć Kise. Może Ryota poczuł się zawiedziony, że Aomine się nie zmienił? A może pojawiła się w nim zazdrość, że Aomine zajmuje się bardziej sobą samym niż nim Nie, nie, to nie było w stylu Kise, na to mógł wpaść tylko Aomine… A więc co? Z resztą Ryota też nie wiedział, że hasłem o dzieciach mógł w jakiś sposób uderzyć w Aomine. Ludzie często krzywdzą się słowami, które wypowiadają, nawet jeśli mówią zwykłe, nic nieznaczące słowa, dla drugiej osoby mogą one się stać ostrzem raniącym ją głęboko. Ludzie muszą się zmierzyć ze słowami, które wypowiedzieli i słowami, które usłyszeli, zacisnąć zęby i starać się, żeby było już tylko lepiej.  
- Pan ochroniarz to sam mógłby zostać modelem – powiedział kobiecy głos podając kubek kawy. „Co to za cycki, nie poznaję" pomyślał Aomine biorąc kubek z napojem. – Jestem tu asystentką i już się wielu modeli naoglądałam, naprawdę by się pan nadawał. – kontynuowały cycki, jednak zdecydowanie za małe, żeby zrobić jakieś wrażenie na Daikim. – Ma pan może dziewczynę? – dziewczyna wystrzeliła z pytaniem. – Nie, nie mam, ale jest ktoś dla kogo byłbym gotów wyrwać sobie serce i podać na swojej dłoni. – odpowiedział zupełnie szczerze Daiki – I dziękuję za kawę, ale czy mogłabyś ją sama wypić? – Daiki nie mógł pojąć co te szalone fanki Cinamon mają w głowie. Przebierać się, wciskać kit, że są ze staffu, próbować się podlizać ochroniarzowi i załatwiać go kawą ze środkiem nasennym? Już to, że od razu próbowała go zarwać było podejrzane poza tym Aomine był pewien – TYCH CYCKÓW TU WCZEŚNIEJ NIE BYŁO. Poznałby je!  
I wtedy się wszystko zaczęło, najwidoczniej fani i fanki Cinamon zaczęli się budzić. Kiedy Aomine i Kise wracali do apartamentu wyzwiska, jak również jajka i pomidory poszły w ruch. Aomine starał się ochronić Kise, w końcu za to mu płacili. W sumie musiał się czymś zajął, żeby nie wyzabijać tych wszystkich drących ryja ludzi.

Kiedy weszli do środka, rozbite o Aomine jajka i pomidory jeszcze po nim spływały. Kise wyglądał jakby chciał przeprosić Daikiego za wszystko, jakby żałował, że Aomine został w to wszystko wciągnięty. Aomine nie mógł znieść tego wzroku, jego wyrazu twarzy. Nieważne jaki był powód, dla Aomine każda sekunda żalu Kise związana w jakiś sposób z tym, że Aomine z nim był była niczym kolejna igła wbijana w jego ciało. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby Kise nie czuł żadnego ciężaru związanego z jego obecnością, zwłaszcza, że nie miał go zamiaru pozbawiać swojej obecności.  
- To co, dzisiaj na kolację jajecznica z pomidorami? – uniósł brew patrząc na Kise i się uśmiechnął. Jakkolwiek to zdanie nie wyrażało zupełnie tego co czuł to przynajmniej rozładowało napięcie, a Ryota prawie zachichotał. Spojrzał na Aomine, a jego kąciki ust i oczu podnosiły się coraz bardziej. – W sumie to bym zjadł. – odpowiedział ściągając kawałek pomidora z policzka Aomine i wkładając go do ust.

EUFORIA VIII

_I wtedy ty z tamtego dnia, i ja taki jak jestem teraz  
zerwiemy wszystkie więzi, skończymy to już_

Najgorzej. Po prostu najgorzej. Aomine 3 raz dzwonił do Kuroko i czekał aż ten w końcu odbierze. Jeśli ktoś go mógł teraz uratować to tylko Tetsu. W innym wypadku Aomine byłby skończony.

Dwie godziny wcześniej pani menadżer zaprosiła Kise i Aomine na rozmowę. W związku z kolejnymi atakami na Kise agencja zdecydowała, że warto byłoby, gdyby model odsunął się na jakiś czas od pracy i przeprowadził w bezpieczne miejsce – był w końcu jednym w pracowników przynoszących agencji dochód i nie byłoby najlepiej gdyby coś mu się stało przez szalonych fanów jakiejś rozpieszczonej gwiazdki. Teraz trzeba było ustalić tylko gdzie Kise miałby przebywać do czasu załagodzenia całej sprawy. Było jeszcze, na szczęście Daikiego, za wcześnie by rezygnować z usług agencji ochroniarskiej, co do tego nie było wątpliwości – Aomine musiał zostać przy Kise, bo nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy znajdzie cię szalony fan lub paparazzi. Problemem były fundusze, w końcu wyjazd wymagałby wkładu pieniędzy dla dwóch osób. Koszty podróży, jedzenia, zakwaterowania… W pewnym momencie Daiki zauważył, że zarówno Ryota jak i pani menadżer patrzą na niego z zastanowieniem i dosyć niepokojącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Potem obydwoje popatrzyli na siebie i znów na Daikiego.

– Aominecchi, a ty to właściwie gdzie i jak teraz mieszkasz? – zapytał Kise. Chwilę później było już postanowione – Aomine mieszkał sam na jakimś zadupiu w zadupiowej dzielnicy więc w uszach pani menadżer brzmiało to idealnie. Im więcej złego Daiki wymyślał o swoim miejscu zamieszkania, im bardziej zniechęcał, tym bardziej pani menadżer upierała się, że nikt nie będzie tam Kise szukał. A sam Kise wydawał się całkiem zadowolony z obrotu sytuacji – w końcu zobaczy gdzie Aomine mieszka! Daiki wiedział, że skończy się to tak, że Ryota będzie patrzył z zaciekawieniem w każdy kąt, wypytywał i miał z wszystkiego niezły ubaw. Problem polegał na tym, że w mieszkaniu Aomine było pełno… Kise! Musiał się jakoś tego wszystkiego pozbyć, żeby nie wyjść na przerażającego stalkera, stukniętego fana, a w ogóle gdyby mógł jeszcze wyczyścić swoją przeglądarkę internetową z historii to czułby się najpewniej. W gruncie rzeczy Aomine nie miał się czego wstydzić, w końcu „po prostu" kolekcjonował rzeczy związane z przyjacielem z dawnych lat, śledził jego poczynania, sporo osób tak chyba robi… Ale ogrom tego co zebrał był chyba zbyt przytłaczający. No właśnie wszystko było „chyba", a Aomine wystarczająco stresował się obecnością blondyna w swoim domu. Jedynym ratunkiem miał być Kuroko, który w końcu odebrał telefon.  
- Tetsu, kurwa, ratuj. Weź idź do dozorcy budynku, on cię zna. Powiedz mu, że musisz mi kwiatki podlać albo coś, niech ci da klucze do mnie. Jak się nie zgodzi to zadzwoń do mnie i daj go do telefonu. Usuń stamtąd wszystko czego Kise mógłby się przestraszyć. Nie, nie wszystko. Nie sugeruj mi, że się przestraszy wszystkiego. Liczę na ciebie, inaczej jestem w czarnej dupie. Nie, nie swojej. Nie wkurwiaj mnie. Nie wyrzucaj, tylko gdzieś przemelinuj. Pa. – Aomine westchnął, miał nadzieję, że Tetsu chodź odrobinę go uratuje. Kise już się spakował i wyglądał jak mały chłopiec wybierający się na swoją pierwszą noc poza domem u kolegi, ekscytacja wręcz biła od niego tonami. Aomine od razu zapomniał o całym stresie, gdy zobaczył Ryotę tak radosnego i podekscytowanego, jakby jego zmęczenie zniknęło wraz z ruchem jakiejś magicznej różyczki. Dla blondyna był to pewnie powrót do dawnych lat, mniej wymagających i zobowiązujących, do radosnych chwil młodości, chwil, które dla Aomine były tak samo radosne jak i bolesne. Nie był pewien czy chce do nich wracać, z resztą jego ekscytacja związana była zupełnie z czymś innym. Wiedział, że będąc w jego mieszkaniu atmosfera na pewno się rozluźni, że nie będą musieli ciągle myśleć o pracy i że być może nareszcie po latach będą mogli ze sobą naprawdę szczerze porozmawiać. Tak bardzo chciał się pokazać Kise od swojej najlepszej strony, tak bardzo chciał mu przekazać to wszystko co czuł, wiedział, że potrzebuje szczerej rozmowy, która go uwolni od granic, które sam sobie wybudował. Chyba za dużo myślał, bo w drodze do mieszkania zaczęło mu się robić raz zimno, raz gorąco, kręciło mu się w głowie i jakoś zasychało mu w gardle. Kiedy dotarli do mieszkania Aomine było już dość późno. Kuroko i Kagami, przebrzydłe kociaki, od razu wyczuły, że do domu wrócił ich karmiciel i niewolnik więc kiedy Aomine i Kise otwierali drzwi do mieszkania zwierzęta przebiegły im pod nogami i stanęły przy lodówce, gapiąc się raz na nią, raz na Aomine.  
- Urocze, nadal je masz! – ucieszył się Kise wchodząc do mieszkania Aomine z walizką. – To tak wygląda zapuszczone mieszkanie singla? – zapytał.  
– Nie jest do kurwy nędzy zapuszczone, po prostu mnie tu ostatnio nie było! – odpowiedział Aomine w duchu dziękując Kuroko, że i tak je jakość ogarnął, bo mieszkanie wyglądało dużo lepiej niż zwykle. Do końca tamtego dnia było już dosyć zwyczajnie, zjedli coś na kolacje, obejrzeli razem dramę detektywistyczną w telewizji i poszli spać. Kise dostał miejsce na łóżku, a Aomine zdecydował się spać w futonie na podłodze – nadal kręciło mu się w głowie i zalewały go fale gorąca więc obawiał się, że w pewnym momencie przestanie się kontrolować… dlatego zdecydowanie musiał się oddalić od Kise na bezpieczną odległość.  
Rano zaczął się prawdziwy koszmar. Aomine był po prostu chory, kurewsko chory. Wszystko go bolało, gardło, mięśnie, miał wysoką gorączkę i nie mógł stać na nogach, a co najgorsze nie mógł mówić. Cały jego plan wziął w łeb – ani nie mógł się zaopiekować blondynem, ani nie mógł z nim szczerze porozmawiać.  
- Co ty myślisz, że sobie pielęgniarkę sprowadziłeś?! – zapytał go z udawanym fochem Kise.  
- Ładnie by ci było w stroju pielęgniarki… - odpowiedział Aomine wysilając resztki swoich strun głosowych.  
- Weź ty się lepiej nie odzywaj.  
Aomine stresowało to, że nie może niczym zająć Kise, w końcu był poniekąd gospodarzem tego mieszkania i powinien zająć się Ryotą jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle… Jedyne jednak co w takim wypadku mógł zrobić to zaprosić znajomych – po południu odwiedzili ich Kuroko i Momoi. Tetsu, Ryota i Cycki we trójkę wspominali dawne lata, kiedy Aomine leżał w kącie i patrzył na nich od czasu do czasu potakując głową. Tak naprawdę był tak sfrustrowany, że akurat teraz się rozchorował, że najchętniej by coś rozwalił, albo komuś przywalił, niestety nie miał na to siły. W takim wypadku mógł być jedynie ukrytym sadystą, czyli innymi słowy masochistą i znęcać się nad samym sobą i swoim umysłem. Po prostu genialnie.  
W pewnym momencie komórka Kise zaczęła dzwonić, Ryota odebrał telefon, a ton jego głosu zmienił się na smutniejszy – Yukio? Nie nie, mogę rozmawiać. Um, jestem u Aominecchiego na razie. Zobaczymy jak się uspokoi – Aomine słyszał tylko strzępki rozmowy. Yukio Kasamatsu… dla Daikiego to była taka ikona z przeszłości przypominająca mu o jego błędzie, o tym, że nie podał Kise dłoni, kiedy mógł to zrobić. Tak naprawdę nie znali się za bardzo, ale w jakiś sposób Aomine stresowało jego istnienie. A poza tym „Yukio"? Czemu Kise używał jego pierwszego imienia, czyżby to on był osobą, którą Kise tak naprawdę kochał? Niby Aomine na podstawie tego co usłyszał nie mógł wyciągnąć oczywistych wniosków, ale jego umysł już się odpowiednio nakręcił, a gorączka na pewno mu w tym pomogła.  
Kiedy Tetsuya i Momoi poszli trzeba było zbierać się już do spania. Aomine nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Kise spać na podłodze, wystarczyło, że on był chory. Kise natomiast nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby chora osoba nie spała na łóżku. Normalnie z Aomine dyskutować by się nie dało, ale tego dnia niewiele miał do powiedzenia i koniec końców obydwoje skończyli śpiąc na łóżku, co nie miało większego sensu, bo w ten sposób Daiki mógł zarazić Kise tym bardziej. Blondyn zasnął pierwszy, Daiki zaczął się przyglądać rysom jego twarzy w ciemności. Nie wiedział czy to kwestia gorączki czy nieuzasadniona zazdrość, która tego dnia się w nim narodziła, ale uznał, że jest mu już wszystko jedno – wyciągnął ręce w stronę Ryoty i przyciągnął go do siebie. Przytulał go tak mocno jakby nie chciał go nigdy wypuścić ze swoich ramion, ale na tyle delikatnie by go nie obudzić. To musiało mu na razie wystarczyć.  
Koniec końców kolejne 5 dni było bardzo zabawne, chociaż bolesne dla obydwu mężczyzn, i to bolesne fizycznie, bo następnego dnia Kise też oczywiście obudził się chory. Wszystko ich bolało, kaszleli, wkurzali się na siebie do stopnia, w którym zaczęli się obrzucać chusteczkami i jedzeniem. Grali w gry, oglądali razem seriale w łóżku, zamawiali pizzę, obżerali się i odkryli, że dużo zabawniej chorować we dwójkę niż chorować samemu.

Kiedy obydwoje poczuli się już lepiej Kise stwierdził, że trzeba by zrzucić zbędne kilogramy zarobione przez kilka ostatnich dni. „Bo choroba nas w ogóle nie odchudziła do cholery" pomyślał Aomine i już był gotowy to powiedzieć, ale Ryota zdążył się nakręcić.  
- Zagrajmy w kosza! Jak za dawnych lat! To by było idealne dopełnienie ostatnich dni! – Ryotę aż roznosiło po pokoju. – Jest tu jakieś boisko, prawda? No dalej, Aominecchi, co to za mina? Nie mów, że nie chcesz? – blondyn chwycił go pod ramię, przechylił głowę na ramię Daikiego i zrobił minę dziewczyny, która bardzo chce, żeby chłopak kupił jej coś, co zobaczyła na wystawie.  
- No dobra! – Aomine pomyślał, że może to będzie dobry moment, żeby wszystko wyjaśnić, moment, w którym skonfrontują się z przeszłością i będą mogli zacząć coś nowego.

EUFORIA IX  
_Dlatego uśmiechając się wszystko ci wybaczę,  
nawet jeśli zdradzę tajemnicę…_

Jeśli Kise myślał, że to będzie łatwa i przyjemna gra po latach, czysta radość czerpana z gry w kosza, to grubo się mylił. Aomine był zdesperowany, gra w koszykówkę przypominała mu wszystkim, co do tej pory przeżył, o radości, która nagle zniknęła. Na dodatek tak bardzo chciał coś zrobić, cokolwiek, by jakoś dotrzeć do Kise, żeby przekazać mu wszystkie swoje uczucia… Emocje kumulowały się w nim tak mocno, że gdy tylko stanęli na boisku Daiki przemienił się w dziką bestię. Na jego twarzy malowała się wola walki, a w jego oczach widać było coś na kształt złości. Jak gdyby był wojownikiem idącym na swoją ostateczną walkę, która zdecyduje albo o końcu wojny, albo zakończy się jego śmiercią. Mimo że grali tylko we dwójkę to Aomine narzucił bardzo ostre tempo gry. Nareszcie walczyli ze sobą na poważnie, dając jak najwięcej z siebie – może nie tyle co kiedyś, może nie na takim poziomie, ale to się nie liczyło. Gra nie mogła być rozwiązaniem ich problemów ani mieć wpływu na to co stanie się w przyszłości, ale w tamtym momencie wysiłek fizyczny sprawił, że zatopili się w krótkiej chwili euforii. Kiedy endorfiny zmieniły stres w radość Aomine przestał czuć ból i wysiłek, jaki wkładał w ten wymagający pojedynek. W normalnych warunkach jego organizm już dawno odmówiłby mu posłuszeństwa.  
- Poddaje się. Zupełnie mnie pokonałeś. – powiedział w końcu Kise i upadł na kolana na ziemię. Aomine stał nad nim trzymając piłkę w rękach, czuł, że chyba przesadził i że może tego zaraz pożałować. Dlatego napędzał się dalej, nie mógł pozwolić by jego emocje opadły, by siła krążąca w jego żyłach zniknęła. Pewnie padłby wtedy na ziemię i nie ruszyłby się przez najbliższy tydzień z tego boiska. Musiał wykorzystać sytuację i to jak się właśnie czuł, właśnie teraz mógł zrobić wszystko to co chciał, zanim będzie miał jakieś wątpliwości, zanim będzie mógł pomyśleć. To był moment, w którym jego umysł pchał go w stronę zaufania intuicji. Uklęknął przed Kise nadal trzymając piłkę w dłoniach, zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył Kise w oczy, z determinacją i powagą. Twarz Ryoty wykrzywiła się w grymasie, który mógłby być odczytany jako „Co się tak patrzysz?", dlatego Aomine zebrał całą swoją odwagę i wziął głęboki oddech.  
- Mój organizm zaraz tu zaliczy prawdziwego zgona, a ty nadal jesteś w świetnej formie. Wiem co widziałem. Przecież kochasz koszykówkę, więc dlaczego? Dlaczego zrezygnowałeś? Ja musiałem przestać, ale ty? – Aomine zatrzymał się w swoim monologu i zastanawiał się, czemu zaczął od końca, czemu nie powiedział mu po prostu tego co przeżył i czuł, tylko naskoczył na Kise z pytaniami. Może chciał najpierw się czegoś dowiedzieć, żeby nie obarczać Kise niepotrzebnym ciężarem, a może po prostu liczył na to, że Kise opowie mu coś o osobie, którą kochał? Może to przez tę osobę zrezygnował z koszykówki, albo poświęcił się karierze modela… Daiki był gotowy przyjąć ten cios teraz, albo nigdy, nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać swojej wewnętrznej niepewności, wiedział też, że nie może zapytać Ryoty wprost. Zdecydował, że to będzie jeden jedyny raz, kiedy prosi blondyna o wyznanie jako pierwszego, że jeśli tylko los da mu tę szansę to zawsze będzie otwierał przed Ryotą swoje serce, zwłaszcza kiedy będzie chciał by ten również otworzył swoje serce przed nim. Coraz mocniej zaciskał dłonie na piłce.  
- Powiedziałem ci kiedyś, że już nie mogę być zapatrzony w ciebie, prawda? – Ryota uśmiechnął się smutno skupiając swój wzrok na ziemi, by nie patrzeć już Aomine w oczy. – Wydawało mi się wtedy, że muszę iść dalej, żeby się rozwijać. Ale potem… Kiedy przestałeś… okazało się, że to bez ciebie nie ma sensu. Że ja nie mogę… sam… - wydawało się, że blondyn szuka oczami czegoś na ziemi, czegoś co by go uratowało, zupełnie zawstydzony tym co właśnie powiedział. Dla Daikiego była to najpiękniejsza odpowiedź jaką mógł dostać. Jak gdyby ktoś mu powiedział „Myślałeś, że nie masz skrzydeł, ale były one jedynie skute łańcuchami. Teraz możesz lecieć." Z jakiegoś powodu był dla Ryoty ważny. Nie tylko Ryota wpłynął na jego życie, ale on też wpłynął na decyzję blondyna. Nie będąc razem mieli na siebie wpływ, nawet jeśli oznaczało to, że siebie ograniczali. Daiki nie mógł znać wszystkich uczuć Kise, ale wiedział, że to on sam zdecydował o tym, żeby Ryota go ograniczał. Nikt go nie zmuszał do kochania Ryoty przez cały ten czas, to on sam się na to zdecydował. Wokół niego było wielu ludzi i wiele możliwości, które mógłby mieć, gdyby tylko odwrócił swój wzrok od Kise. Ale Ryota był niebem, na którym mógł latać i rozwinąć swoje skrzydła, to on dawał mu dużo większą wolność niż ktokolwiek, nawet jeśli cały świat widział to inaczej. Teraz nadeszła jego kolej, by uwolnić Kise, żeby uwolnić ich obu od przeszłości.

Aomine wstał nadal trzymając piłkę do kosza w rękach. Kise podniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego.  
- Wystarczy. Wiesz, przez te wszystkie lata trzymałem się mocno naszych wspomnień i obietnic, ale teraz zrozumiałem, że to głupie. Nie mam zamiaru się w to już bawić, to koniec, musimy zacząć od nowa. – Aomine zamachnął się i wyrzucił piłkę do kosza ponad ogrodzenie. Spadła na ulicę, poturlała się w niewiadomym kierunku, a on sam odwrócił się i odszedł z boiska. Kise znów widział tylko jego oddalające się ramiona. Zamknął oczy i zacisnął zęby, żeby tylko nie zacząć płakać. Nie bardzo wiedział co się dokładnie stało.

Zanim Kise otworzył oczy poczuł czyjąś rękę przy jego policzku. Ciepłe palce ocierały łzy w kącikach jego oczu. Kiedy je otworzył zobaczył uśmiechniętą twarz Aomine. Uśmiech Daikiego wydawał się delikatny i uspokajający, ale w jego oczach widać było coś jakby iskierkę przebiegłości.  
- Co się stało, nieznajomy? – zapytał Aomine. – Zaraz, czy to nie ten sławny ostatnio model, Kise Ryota! Jesteś jeszcze piękniejszy niż na zdjęciach. – Kise otworzył szeroko oczy.  
- Och, ja? Jestem tylko przeciętnym przechodniem, nazywam się Aomine Daiki. Często upadam, czasem nawet całkiem nieźle potrafię się uszkodzić i zazwyczaj walczę z własnymi humorami, ale zawsze się podnoszę, nieważne ile czasu mi to zajmuje. Och… I chyba się właśnie zakochałem, od pierwszego wejrzenia. Może… moglibyśmy porozmawiać dłużej?  
- Jesteś głupi! Ty trollu! – Kise objął szyję Aomine i położył swoją głowę na jego ramieniu. Aomine przyciągnął go jedną ręką mocniej do siebie, a place drugiej wsunął we włosy blondyna.  
- Kocham cię, Ryota. – może Aomine był za głupi, żeby powiedzieć wszystko to co czuje. Nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie wszystkich słów o tym, że oddał Kise swoje serce, że zdecydował o tym świadomie, że musiał długo dorastać do tej decyzji, a teraz, gdy ją podjął nic jej nie zmieni. Wiedział, że nie może zmienić uczuć Kise bez względu na to jakie są, ale był świadom tego, że nigdy się nie podda i będzie robił wszystko, żeby udowodnić Ryocie, że to właśnie on jest jego wart. Znów czuł się tak jak kiedyś napisał na twitterze… „Chciałbym, żebyś nadal mnie potrzebował. Bo dla mnie jesteś jak powietrze, kiedy czuję twoją obecność wiem, że mogę oddychać spokojnie." Czuł radość i ból wypowiadając swoje proste „Kocham cię", które oznaczało właśnie tyle i nieskończenie wiele więcej. Nawet jeśli nie mógł na razie na to liczyć to chciał mieć nadzieję, że kiedyś usłyszy od Kise odpowiedź - „Ja też cię kocham, Aominecchi", które będzie miało dla Kise taką samą wagę jak słowa „Kocham cię" miały dla Daikiego. Daiki wiedział, że jest w stanie przetrzymać wszystko czekając na ten moment.

_Kocham cię na koniec świata i jeszcze dalej._

EUFORIA X

_Nawet jeśli zamknąłem się w skorupie,  
potrafię tylko płakać za tymi palcami, tym ciałem, tym sercem, dlatego…_

- Kocham cię, Kurokocchi, jesteś taki zabawny! – Kise zaśmiał się na cały głos. Aomine dopił resztkę piwa z puszki, ścisnął ją z całej siły i uderzył nią w blat kuchni. – Aominecchi, nie pij tam w kącie sam, chodź do nas! – Kuroko, Momoi i Kise bawili się w najlepsze przy telewizorze. Był weekend, Kise miał już dość siedzenia w jednym miejscu i ukrywania się, ale nie bardzo dało się z tym nic zrobić. Dlatego najprostszym wyjściem było zaproszenie Kuroko i Momoi na piwo do Aomine. Kuroko przyniósł kilka horrorów i planowali je w nocy obejrzeć, tym czasem jednak rozmowa przy piwie trwała najlepsze. Dla wszystkich oprócz Aomine, który właśnie zastanawiał się czemu tak łatwo komuś może przychodzić mówienie słowa "kocham", kiedy on musiał w to włożyć więcej wysiłku niż we wszystko co kiedykolwiek zrobił. Z drugiej strony w gruncie rzeczy też chciałby być (czasem) tak miły dla ludzi.

Aomine od tamtej chwili, kiedy z siebie wszystko wyrzucił szukał zarówno świadomie jak i podświadomie jakichś znaków, reakcji ze strony Kise i przypisywał kolejne słowa i gesty do reakcji blondyna na sytuację na boisku. Chciał wierzyć, że słowa wypowiadane przez Kise są tylko dla niego, że jego gesty mówią coś więcej. Chciał być dla niego ważny, ważniejszy niż ktokolwiek inny, ale kiedy obserwował Kise wśród innych ludzi miał wrażenie, że Ryota zachowuje się wobec wszystkich tak samo. Jego nadzieje i wyobrażenia zostały zdmuchiwane tego wieczora jak domek z kart. Czy wyobrażał sobie za wiele dlatego, że przez cały ten czas byli sami i nie miał porównania?

- No chodź do nas marudo! – Kise w tym momencie przerzucił mu swoje ramię przez kark i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę kanapy na której Kuroko i Momoi szykowali się już do oglądania horroru.

- Agh, nieważne, twoja dupa i tak jest moja!- powiedział Aomine podnosząc się z krzesła.  
- Słucham? - zapytał Kise. - To co słyszałeś. – Aomine również przewiesił ramię przez kark blondyna.  
- No właśnie nie słyszałem! – nadąsał się automatycznie Kise. Aomine uśmiechnął się szeroko  
– Nie martw się, jeszcze się przekonasz.

Kuroko i Momoi spokojnie przeżerali kolejną paczkę chipsów przy horrorze, kiedy Aomine zastanawiał się czy przypadkiem nie znalazł się w niebie. – Wyłączcie to! Nie mogę na to patrzeć – krzyczał Kise za każdym razem kiedy odwracał głowę w stronę ekranu, po czym znów mocno przytulał głowę do klaty Aomine jakby był strusiem chowającym głowę w piasek. Aomine jedną rękę położył na plecach blondyna, a drugą głaskał go po głowie. – Nie głaskaj mnie, nie jestem kotem! – mówił do niego Ryota. – Mhm, mhm – powiedział Aomine ściągając mu dłoń z głowy. Przyciągnął go do siebie bardziej i mocno przytulił. Ryota był taki ciepły i był tak blisko, że Aomine nie chciał go nigdy wypuszczać ze swoich ramion. Kiedy upewnił się, że trzyma go na tyle mocno, że blondyn nigdzie od niego nie ucieknie sam nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął. – Aha, to teraz śpimy, co? – Kise rzucił pytaniem retorycznym w przestrzeń i starając się zignorować odgłosy z horroru za swoimi plecami wtulił się w Aomine jeszcze mocniej i też zasnął.

Jakąś godzinę później Aomine poczuł okropny ból w jednej nodze i otworzył oczy. Chciał się uśmiechnąć widząc śpiącego na sobie Kise, ale ból stawał się coraz silniejszy wraz z coraz większym rozbudzeniem. – Kise, wstań kurwa na chwilkę. – blondyn otworzył oczy i poruszył się. – Wszystko mnie boli! – powiedział podnosząc się. – Kurwa, mnie też. – odpowiedział Aomine szczęśliwy, że do jego nogi zaczyna wracać krążenie.

– Nic dziwnego, że wszystko was boli, zasnęliście w takiej pozycji, jakbyście ćwiczyli kamasutrę – powiedział spokojnym głosem Tetsu wpatrując się w ekran. Horror właśnie dotarł do swojego climaxu, a po ekranie walały się klasyczne dla amerykańskiego kina morza flaków. Aomine i Kise popatrzyli przez sekundę na ekran, potem na siebie, ułożyli się trochę wygodniej i poszli dalej spać.

To nie tak, że to wszystko mogło trwać wiecznie. W końcu Cinnamon musiała znaleźć sobie kolejną aferę i wypromować się czymś innym. Wystarczył miesiąc, aby wszystko wróciło do względnej normy i nadszedł dzień, w którym bajka Aomine się skończyła. Przez cały miesiąc pozwolili mu być z Ryotą bez przerwy i jeszcze mu za to płacili, a teraz nagle wszystko miało wrócić do normy. Ryota też nie był zbyt szczęśliwy, w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca może i owszem wypoczął, ale bez przesady, nie był gotowy na swój napięty grafik. Agencja najwyraźniej chciała odrobić wszystkie straty i trzeba było brać się do roboty. Wszystko rozegrało się tak szybko, że nie zdążyli się nawet pożegnać. Z resztą tym razem wiedzieli, że nie spotykają się ze sobą ostatni raz, że będą utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt, że wszystko mogą zacząć od nowa. Teoretycznie. Kiedy Aomine zamknął drzwi do pustego mieszkania widział w środku tylko wielką pustkę, 2 koty i milion rzeczy, które przypominały mu obecności Kise. Kise siedzący na jego łóżku, oglądający telewizję, pijący z kubka… - Kurwa, oczy mi się pocą. – powiedział Aomine do siebie ocierając łzy. Zaczął zagłębiać się w swoich myślach o tym jak bardzo kocha Kise docierając do momentu, w którym zaczął żałować, że nie porwał Kise gdzieś daleko i… No właśnie, przecież on mu przez ten cały czas właściwie nic nie zrobił. Jak to się mogło stać, przecież nie był impotentem! A co jeśli Kise pomyślał, że jest, bo mu nic nie zrobił? Co jeśli właśnie odjeżdża i tak myśli?! Przecież Aomine nie mógł teraz dramatycznie pobiec za samochodem, w którym siedział Kise krzycząc „Stój, zaczekaj! Nie jestem impotentem?!" …

Po kolejnych dwóch tygodniach Aomine myślał, że oszaleje. Dzwonił i pisał do Kise co jakiś czas, ale rzadko kiedy doczekiwał się odzewu. W sumie zaczął zastanawiać się czy liczyć ile razy na jego wiadomości odpowiadał mu Ryota. Czy to było więcej niż raz na 10 razy, czy mniej? A jeśli mniej to czy powinien zacząć się martwić czy jeszcze nie? Tym razem znów czuł się jak prawdziwy stalker. Ciekawe czy Kise uważał go już za upierdliwego prześladowcę i dlatego nie odpisywał? Pewnie miał go już dość. Ale co jeśli Kise naprawdę nie miał czasu i siły na odpisywanie? Co jeśli potrzebował jego wiadomości? Nawet jeśli to było tylko niewielkie nic nieznaczące wsparcie to było jedyne co Aomine mógł teraz zrobić, ale takie czekanie go zabijało. W końcu jego serce i tak już dawno zdecydowało o wszystkim.

Kiedy Kise wracał zmęczony do mieszkania zobaczył siedzącą pod jego drzwiami ciemną sylwetkę… „Murzyn jaki, czy co?" pomyślał w pierwszej chwili zmęczony, ale jak tylko pomyślał o murzynie od razu zrozumiał, że to Aomine. Kiedy owy „murzyn" go zauważył podniósł się z podłogi i podszedł do niego. Chwycił go za dłoń, wcisnął mu do niej coś małego metalowego i powiedział - Zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść, kiedy będziesz miał dość. - Zacisnął swoją dłonią dłoń Kise, chwycił go za koszulę i pocałował wpychając swój język do ust blondyna. Zanim ten zdążył zareagować Aomine powiedział - Idę już, trzymaj się - i wybiegł.

Kiedy Daiki biegł przez oświetlone ulice jak szalony Ryota otworzył dłoń i zobaczył klucz przewiązany granatową wstążką.

Tymczasem Midorima nadal zbierał pomidory we Włoszech. Na zupę.

Nigdy nie stanę się lśniącym diamentem,  
dopóki nie zostanę wypolerowany z czarnego węgla.  
To boli tak bardzo, lecz nawet jeśli będę zdzierać gardło  
prawdy nie da się wymazać  
Dlatego będę płakać, podnosić swój rozedrgany głos.  
Nieważne jak mocne będą objęcia nie da się wrócić do początku.  
Czy absurd na tym świecie jest nieunikniony na wieki czy to tylko iluzja?  
Nie zadowala mnie tkwienie w miejscu.  
Szukam jedynie możliwości, żeby zostawić wszystko za sobą.  
Dlatego miłość i całą prawdę o niej od siebie odetnę.  
Jednak w poszukiwaniu tych ust  
niewidzialna nić doprowadzi do ponownego spotkania.  
I wtedy ty z tamtego dnia, i ja taki jak jestem teraz  
zerwiemy wszystkie więzi, skończymy to już  
Dlatego uśmiechając się wszystko ci wybaczę,  
nawet jeśli zdradzę tajemnicę…  
Nawet jeśli zamknąłem się w skorupie,  
potrafię tylko płakać za tymi palcami, tym ciałem, tym sercem, dlatego…

Shibasaki Kou – Euforia


End file.
